bigbrotherorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother 20
Big Brother 20, also known as Big Brother 20: House of Heroines, is the twentieth season of The Big Brother ORG Wiki. Moderators Gameplay/Format *'Big Brother House:' Houseguests are added to a Secret Facebook Group and Facebook Group Chat together with the hosts. This is where they are informed of events happening in the game. Events such as competitions, twists, etc. are posted in a forum in the Big Brother Wikia site. **'Diary Room:' Houseguests will be able to utilize Diary Room Chats via Facebook, as a group chat with the hosts to send their challenge submissions, confessionals & votes. **'Viewing Lounge' *'Head of Household' *'Nominations' *'Power of Veto' *'Eviction' *'Expulsion:' Includes the "Three Strike Rule" for voting and challenge submissions. *'Jury:' Consists of the final seven evicted houseguests. *'Fan Favorite Award' Twists *'All Females Season:' This season consists of only female contestants. *'Reworked Veto:' For the first three weeks, there are 3 nominees. However, 7 people will compete in the Power of Veto competition and the PoV winner can only remove a player from the block. She cannot name a replacement nominee. *'Returning Evicted Houseguest:' In Week 5, the first 4 evicted houseguests competed in the HoH competition to try to win their way back into the game. Val won and reentered the game, but she failed to become the new HoH. *'Secret Golden Power of Veto:' A special version of the Golden Power of Veto that can be used anytime to veto a nominee. However, the user will be completely anonymous and their identity will be unknown to the other houseguests. Memory Wall Houseguests The Game } |- | Tara |TBA |TBA | | | | |TBA |Destiny | | | | |colspan="1" |- | Val | | |colspan="2" |TBA |TBA | |Destiny |Jenna |Maya |Gi | |colspan="1" |- | Louise |TBA | |TBA |Katya |TBA |TBA | |Destiny | | | | |Val |- | Gi |TBA | |TBA |Katya |TBA |TBA |TBA | |Jenna | | |colspan="1" |Tara |- | Maya |TBA |TBA |TBA | |TBA |TBA | |Destiny |Jenna | |colspan="2" |Tara |- | Jenna |TBA |TBA |TBA |Katya |TBA |TBA |TBA | | |colspan="3" |Tara |- | Destiny |TBA |TBA |TBA |Katya |TBA | |TBA | |colspan="4" |Tara |- | Nevaeh | | |TBA |Katya |TBA | | |colspan="5" |Tara |- | Shelby | |TBA | | | | |colspan="6" |Tara |- | Kimberly |TBA |TBA |TBA |Katya | |colspan="16" |- | Katya |TBA |TBA | | |colspan="16" |- | Vicky |TBA |TBA | |colspan="16" |- | Kim | |colspan="16" |- ! Evicted | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Jury | colspan="5" | | | | | | | | |} Trivia *This is the first season where the cast is entirely comprised of players of a single gender. *This is the first season to comprise of 13 players. *This is the first majority newbie season since Big Brother 9 to not feature a player from a country that was unrepresented in previous seasons. *This is the first season where all of the pre-jury evictees were American. *This is the first season since Big Brother 3 where a contestant who returns to the game after being evicted reaches the final four. Category:Seasons